robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Halligan Brothers
Hello, all. My online alias is youtubesoul21, this is also my Roblox account username. I'd like to tell a story that I've just recently seen this morning. I'm not personally sure if this is even a joke, but honestly it's really creepy. I was playing Roblox with a handful of my friends, we were casually playing around on my own Roblox server I had just built. A simple house as I was practicing my building skills and learning a tip or two on how to actually script in Lua. As we were playing, a random user I'd never seen before had just popped into the server. Sudden silence arose, none of my friends mentioned his arrival at all yet i could clearly notice his name in the player list. So I state "Hey, you guys? Do you know who this guy who just joined is?" They all respond with a "No", so I simply assumed it was just a random user who had stumbled onto my game. I notice him standing completely still at the spawn point. His online alias (although sounding like a real name) was Mike_Halligan (https://www.roblox.com/users/465382019/profile). I quickly minimize Roblox and search up his name on the search bar in an attempt to discover more information about him. It seemed as if he had just joined Roblox, and he had no badges, no awards, not even a shout. However what was eerie is that he had a very peculiar profile description. A single long encrypted-like string. He had one friend, Edwin_Halligan (https://www.roblox.com/users/465382426/profile). It hit me that this was possibly two brothers or sisters just playing Roblox for the first time. I, all of sudden, am hit with an incredibly loud eerie sound, I return back to the game so I could see who was playing the sound.I return to a completely different game. I check what game I'm in, this game was not mine. It seems as if i was forcefully sent to his game. All my friends who were in my previous game were still in this brand new game. Mike_Halligan had not left the game we were transferred to. What I was presented with was a large statue of two people who had their hands up as if they were waving. A pit of dirt which looked to be a grave was stationed right in front of where the two statues were standing. Two lit torches illuminated the statue and a loud creepy, slow sound created a dramatic scene. Mike, who was at this point standing in front of the statue. Said the only thing he probably will ever say in the game. "FIND THE KEY", that's all he said. No more nor less. Upon saying that statement he simply left the game and left me, alongside 5 of my friends, sitting there completely confused. One of my friends just literally quickly said "Omg, I'm out" I'm left here alongside 4 of my friends and we're just baffled. Completely lost with what he means by find the key. We have a quick look around the area. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Although the statue only made around a 7th of the entire map. Nothing else was visible in the map. Complete empty game. I'm left here and completely lost with what happened and what I'm meant to do about it. After roughly 15 minutes of searching for this "KEY" I simply left the server and stopped playing Roblox. That was only this morning though. I've checked their accounts and I haven't even noticed them go online at all. The only active game they have is called "INTRODUCTION" which is the game that I had played this morning. It was updated and I haven't noticed any changes. If you have the guts to attempt to find out this "key" in the area. And if you're smart enough to be able to solve these guys weird profile descriptions. Please do, this game has been driving me crazy, I have no idea what to do about this. Game Url: https://www.roblox.com/games/1255949484/INTRODUCTION Comment down below your finds in the game. I'm sure this eerie game has more than it's seemed to have.